Adrian Mariner
|-|Base Form= |-|True Form= Adrian Mariner is the main protagonist of the Clockverse series. He is the son of the Sea God, Poseidon, and the Archangel, Lucifer. He is the leader of a team of Monster Hunters called Eden Squad. He is the rival and best friend of his cousin, Ruby Van Astrea. History Adrian Mariner was born on August 8, 1993 to the Sea God Poseidon and the Archangel Lucifer and was born the youngest of four siblings. He lived happily with his parents in Shrubbley, Massachusetts. On his second birthday, he met Ruby Van Astrea, the daughter of Cain and Avan, and befriended her. When he turned 5, the Seraphim attacked his home. Adrian and his sister, Lilith, escaped due to their mother allowing herself to be sealed into Hell. Adrian lived with his sister and her husband for four years of his life beginning his hunter training and participating in minor cases such as minor hauntings and robberies. When he was 9, the Seraphim found them again this time sealing his sister, Lilith, into Hell. His uncle and aunt, Cain and Avan, volunteered to protect him while Poseidon sorted out matters to let Adrian hide within the Greek Pantheon. During his time with Cain and Avan, he became introverted and displayed virtually no emotion. His best friend, Ruby, tried to get him to open up but he refused any interaction or showed no emotion. He was forced to accompany her into the forest just outside of Lamplight, Missouri. There, they were attacked by a pack of wolves and Ruby was hurt trying to protect him. This forced Adrian to react and saved her. From there on, the two vowed to protect and be there for each other and became blood siblings In 2002, Adrian and Ruby started hunting with permission from their parents. They met a girl named Claire Silvers, who was being chased by a werewolf. After killing the werewolf, Claire begged them to take her with them. Adrian and Ruby accepted and took her with them. A few months later, Adrian, Ruby, and Claire decided to round up their other friends/cousins. Together, they formed a hunting group called Eden Squad. The seven friends began hunting together rapidly building up a reputation as the youngest hunting group with the most successful cases. Aside from being the seven smartest students in school and the most reputable hunters of their generation, they were all social outcasts having skipped a few grades. A year after the formation of Eden Squad, Adrian finds a case in a small West Virginia town called Crescent. There, he notices signs of demonic omens. The Squad takes the case and arrives in Crescent. After a few days of inactivity and investigating the orphanage, Adrian and the others encounter a demon with yellow eyes. The Yellow-Eyed Demon captures Claire and Adrian and the others go to rescue her. They find him force-feeding her a goblet of blood and attack him. In retaliation, The Demon destroys Crescent and kills Claire in the process leaving Eden Squad heartbroken. Appearance Adrian is a somewhat tall young man with black hair and eyes that have been described by other women as the same color as the sea. Many demigods have commented that he looks like Poseidon and many females have noted that he is very handsome much to the ire of Claire. Most of the time, Adrian is seen wearing a black T-Shirt or a brown coat with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. His smile is said to be a crooked smile. As a result from accidentally using what little grace was left unsealed, his hair gained silver streaks as a result of his overexertion of his grace resulting in it altering some of his hair. After the Apocalypse, Adrian prefers to have his natural hair color out thus having more silvery gray hair instead of complete black. Adrian’s true appearance is a mix of his parents with his mother’s white hair and face and his father’s looks. He has blood-red eyes which change to a molten gold when his powers are being released. His wings are ethereal blue with a black glow. Personality Adrian is extremely loyal to his friends and family and is very kind to others. He doesn’t hesitate to help others even at the cost of his own life as when he willingly sold his soul to revive Artemis and jumped in front of Helen when she was attacked by a werewolf. Many of his relatives have said that while he looks like Poseidon, he is most like his mother, Lucifer, in the heart. Many of her traits were passed onto Adrian. An example of this is his kindness and his laziness. Much like his mother, Adrian is very kind to others even strangers though he does not allow himself to be taken advantage of. Adrian, like his mother, likes to laze around. A running gag in the family is that Adrian’s nickname is the Little Dragon in reference to his mother. Even his grandfather God when they met stated that, “If he didn’t look like Poseidon, I would’ve thought that I was talking to Lucifer.” Adrian has a soft spot for children. He is shown to be very good with children being able to easily talk to them and can be sympathetic. This comes from the fact that while living with Cain and Avan, Adrian and Ruby helped them raise Ciara in order to help alleviate stress from their busy schedules. Like his mother, Adrian is very insecure about confessing his feelings as seen with Claire when he tried to confess a second time but felt that he wasn’t worthy enough and that he would be rejected, leading him to stutter and blush intensely. This interaction made Poseidon remember when Lucifer tried to confess her feelings to him. Overall, Adrian is not one to show very much of his emotions preferring to show his true self when he needs to or when he is alone with friends and family. A trait that Michael has mused is very similar to his sister. This trait of Adrian’s has also frustrated Ruby who often encourages him to open up more to others. While the trait may be genetic, Adrian’s hiding of his emotions has stemmed from several emotional moments in his life such as the supposed death of Claire and the sight of Cassandra cheating on him. Adrian is also very intelligent and cunning. He is able to formulate split-second strategies based on observations of his environment or his opponents even in the heat of battle. Adrian was able to outplay Ruby in one of their chess matches. Like Ruby and the other members of Eden Squad, Adrian has skipped several grade levels graduating high school at 15 and entering graduate school at 17. Despite his very high intelligence, Adrian does have his moments. When he met The Alpha Werewolf, Azura, he did not know who she was despite reading lore about her and being given very obvious hints. Adrian can also be wrathful like his mother and father as to when he mercilessly slaughtered ten men that were about to violate Helen when they first met. There were other times Adrian showcased his wrath such as when Azazel destroyed Crescent and he nearly wiped the state of Massachusetts and large portions of the surrounding states off the map. During his time bearing the First Curse, Adrian’s negative aspects were amplified such as his malice and wrath. Adrian became merciless and his soul and grace became dark versions of themselves. He became merciless, often toying with and taking great pleasure in the suffering of his opponents. After the First Curse was removed, Adrian was constantly haunted by his actions stating himself to be no better than the very beings he hunts and protects others from. After he went to Hell, and later Purgatory, Adrian has had several episodes of PTSD and panic attacks. The constant torture left visible marks in his mind. It had gotten to the point where Adrian went to make a deal with Death to suppress his memories. The dam broke and the visions became worse so he checked himself into a mental institution. This was later removed when Cassiel took the memories from him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, sometimes Chaotic Good Date of Birth: August 8, 1993 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Shrubbley, Massachusetts Weight: 175 lbs Height: 5'11 Likes: Hunting, his cousins, Eden Squad, Claire Dislikes: Azazel, People who harm his friends, People who diss the awesomeness that is Mint Chip Ice Cream Eye Color: Green, Red (in True Form), Gold (In True Form with his powers active) Hair Color: Black (Suppressed), White (True) Hobbies: Hunting, Playing Games, Trolling the authorities Martial Status: Dating Claire Silvers Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B|''' Low 4-C'| '''4-B'| High 1-B| 3-C|''' High 2-A'|' 2-C''' Name: Adrian Mariner, Son of Poseidon, Son of Satan, Prince of Atlantis, Prince of Hell, Little Dragon Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Angel-God Hybrid (Nephilim (Technically)), Monster Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Supernatural Perception, Empathy, Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses (Can see and hear from long distances. Is capable of sensing and seeing life forces and life energy.), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (via Apportation), Expert Hand to Hand Combat Skills, Firearms Skill, Master Swordsman, Light Manipulation (As the Son of Lucifer, Adrian can manipulate and control light forming spears), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (As the son of Poseidon, blood falls under the manipulation of liquids.), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erases people's memories whenever they see the Supernatural), Calm Inducement, Temperature Manipulation, Healing, Limited Creation (Can only create inanimate objects), Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher Resistance to Angelic and Demonic Weapons and Powers, Non-Physical Interaction |-|Death Blessing Form= All previous powers but enhanced immensely, Death Manipulation, Immunity to all Angelic Weaknesses, Regeneration (Low-Godly) |-|Powers Enhanced by First Curse= All previous powers but enhanced, Immunity to Demonic Powers, Nigh-Indestructibility, Immortality (Type 1,3,5, and 9) Attack Potency: Country Level (Seen as a very powerful demigod. As a son of Poseidon, he was vastly superior to all other current demigods. Could defeat Ares. Was capable of creating a hurricane that engulfed all of Providence and threatened to destroy a large portion of the East Coast. His most powerful attack at the time, the Oblivion Wing, can produce a force equalling that of 100 teratons of TNT.)| Small Moon Level (Battle with Ruby would have destroyed all of Long Island Sound along with a large portion of the entire state of New York. Power was said to eclipse a base Zeus. Created massive tremors that could be felt for miles. Casually defeated Aranak.)| Large Planet Level (Power could be felt across the planet. Could visibly harm Angels such as Ishim. Stated by Ruby to be able to wipe out the Earth if his power went out of control.)| Small Star Level (Was able to harm Orion in a match. Was easily able to defeat Sitri, a very powerful demonic lieutenant. Anubis stated that Adrian could very well defeat Ra himself.)| Solar System Level (Nearly matched a Lilith at 35% power blow for blow. Stronger than before. Vastly superior to most lower deities. Casual attacks could cause severe harm to Indra, the current head of the Hindu Pantheon. Forced Zadkiel to retreat after tearing off four of his wings.)| High Hyperverse Level (Boosted to extreme levels by Death’s blessing to the point where he could match the infinite-dimensional Cosmic Gods, who are interweaved into the infinitely layered creation of YESH. Pushed Lucifer’s attack back slightly and managed to equal Lucifer’s attack for a few seconds. Defeated Zadkiel, an extremely powerful angel and a Seraphim with a snap of his fingers)| Galaxy Level (Could injure Edgar, Mark Zuckerberg’s right-hand man. Eve stated that Adrian was equal to her daughter Hanna before her prime. Destroyed a dwarf star during a battle against Phantasmal Raiders.)| Multiverse Level+ (When fueled by the Mark of Cain, Adrian was able to kill Abaddon and severely harmed Cassiel. Was able to briefly stand against a non-serious Metatron before he was killed.)|'Low Multiverse Level' (Was able to kill all the Cherubim sent after him. Adrian can fight major gods on equal grounds. Greatly injured Malthael, an arch reaper, who tried to kill him for attacking Death.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Alastair during their battle. Was able to dodge an attack from Gremory at point-blank range.)|'Relativistic' with Massively FTL reactions (Blitzed a True Form, Mark Zuckerberg.) Lifting Strength: Class T| Immeasurable| Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| High Hyperversal|'Galaxy Class'|'Multiversal+'|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| High Hyperverse Level|'Galaxy Level'|'Multiverse Level+'|'Low Multiverse Level' Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to travel for days on end without rest.) Range: Thousands of kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary to Interstellar Standard Equipment: Caliburn Morgan Intelligence: Extremely High (Faked his stupidity. Was able to get into Yale Law School on a full ride. Helps runs massive information network under the disguise of a bar/restaurant.) Weaknesses: Exhibits the same weaknesses as Angels and Demons but to a lesser degree Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Oblivion Wing: A highly condensed ball of dark energy and grace that is then fired off as a sphere. It's blast yield depending on the amount of power that is put into the attack s capable of matching that of the KT Extinction Meteor which produced 100 teratons of TNT. Key: Azazel Arc Adrian|Pre Apocalypse Arc Adrian|Apocalypse Arc Adrian|Cosmic War Arc Adrian|Heavenly Fall Arc Adrian|Return of AYIN Arc Adrian Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hybrids Category:Demigods Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Hunters Category:Blessed Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsman Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good